Amagawa First Academy
is the school the Chubby Utahimes attend in the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime series.'' The school is known to cover every grade, from elementary school to high school, and is a school for boys and girls. Description The Amagawa First Academy is one of the biggest buildings in town. It has five buildings around the one main building in the middle. The five buildings are used for the classes and other teaching rooms. Each grade has their own building, to be exact, the Elementary school has one building while the other grades have two. The buildings are connected with each other by tunnels with glass walls. The main building shows some kind of cafeteria and the teachers office, as well as a pool in the basement. The space between the buildings is used for sport fields and nice sitting spots in the break. Notable Students Middle School Third Year *Inaka Mayu *Chiyabata Chika *Nakajima Saya High School First Year *Sakagami Haruki *Namiki Taromaro Thrid Year School Information Uniform Every student attending the middle and high school division has to wear the original Amagawa First Academy school uniform. Middle School and High School, as well as boys and girls, each have different uniforms for both, summer seasons and winter seasons. The students that attend the Elementary school division, do, however, not have to wears a special uniform. They are allowed to wear casual clothes. Female Uniform The female winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie varies over the grade. First years have pink ties, second years have purple ties and third years have dark red ties or bowties. Over the shirt, the girls wear a dark blue sweater that shows the emblem of the school on the left side. The emblem is a purple A inside a shield-shaped pattern with golden trims. They wear a dark blue, pleated skirt and brown loafers. They are allowed to customize the uniform based on sweater, stockings/socks and how they wear the shirt. Outside the school building, the girls can wear a big jacket, that covers the whole uniform, also showing the school's emblem. The female summer uniform consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a tie tied around the color. The tie varies over the grade. First years have pink ties, second years have purple ties and third years have dark red ties or bowties. The school's emblem is printed right about the pocket on the shirt. They wear a dark blue, pleated skirt and brown loafers. They are allowed to customize the uniform based on sweater, stockings/socks and how they wear the shirt. The female uniforms of these attending the high school division of Amagawa is slightly different from these the middle school students wear. Instead of the dark blue sweater, the high school students wear a sleeveless dark blue vest that has the emblem printed on it. Also, the high school students have to wear white stockings that have a dark blue trim that also shows the "A"-emblem of the school. The colors of the different grades are; dark green for first years, bright red for second years and lavender purple for third years. ChikaChiyaSchool.png|Chika in the winter school uniform Male Uniform The male winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie varies based on the grade. First years have pink ties, second years have purple ties and third years have dark red ties or bowties. Over the shirt, the boys wear a dark blue sweater The sweater shows the school emblem. They wears dark blue pants and brown loafers. The male summer uniform is almost the same as their winter uniform. They have to wear a short-sleeved shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie varies based on the grade. First years have pink ties, second years have purple ties and third years have dark red ties or bowties. The shirt has the school's logo right over the pocket. They wear dark blue pants and brown loafers. The male uniform of these attending the high school division of Amagawa is noticeably different from these the middle school students wears. Over the white shirt the students wear, they have to wears the basic suit-jacket of Amagawa, which displays the school's symbol. In summer, the students are allowed to either wear nothing over the shirt or wear a dark blue, sleeveless vest with the school's emblem. The colors of the different grades are; dark green for first years, bright red for second years and lavender purple for third years. Classes The classes at the usually consist of 35 - 40 students of girls and boys in equal numbers. There are different classes for each grade, for example, Mayu and Chika's class is called , while Saya's class is called . Staff *'Inagura Takagi: Home room teacher of the Namagashi Class *Inaka Riyu:''' English teacher for any school type (mostly seen at the high school division) Trivia *The Amagawa First Academy is the only school in the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series to cover all grades, from elementary school to high school. References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Locations Category:Locations Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Locations Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Locations Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Locations